


She Wasn't Fooling Him

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't hide anything from him.





	She Wasn't Fooling Him

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: mysterious ways challenge  
> A/N: Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over. I don't own these characters and am not making any money from this. xx

"Mysterious?" Severus snorted into his drink. "Hermione, I'm far from mysterious." Hermione and he had gone to the Three Broomsticks for their weekly pint. The topic of conversation was usually pleasant, but this… She was being ridiculous. Women didn’t find him mysterious or attractive. He was not a fascinating man.  
  
"Nonsense," Hermione countered. "You are mysterious in your ways. That's why the women keep throwing themselves at you."  
  
Something in Hermione's tone caught him by surprise. Severus arched a brow at her. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous!" Hermione sputtered. "Of course not." The faint blush on her cheeks gave her away.


End file.
